


midnight fumbling

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared try valiantly to have sex.<br/>Day 2: Awkward Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight fumbling

“This isn’t working,” Jensen says tightly as Jared tries valiantly to push in. God, that hurts like hell. 

“Too much pain,” he gets out. “And as much as I want to have sex with you, it’s not happening,” Jensen continues, rubbing a hand on Jared’s shoulder as his other hand fists in the sheet, knuckles gone white from pain. They may have rushed into this a bit. A little too much alcohol at the bar and they think that they can do anything.

Jared nods and tries to salvage the moment, kissing Jensen softly as he gently pulls out. The squelching noise makes a laugh bubble out of Jensen’s throat though. Jared can’t help but join in and they lie on the bed next to each other giggling like teenage girls. Jared gets up and kisses him deeply, making his way towards the bottom of the bed.

“Let’s try this again,” he murmurs, placing a soft kiss on the arch of Jensen’s foot.

Jensen kicks his foot back, knocking Jared off the bed in surprise.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Jensen asks, quickly crawling over to where Jared fell and holding a hand out. Jared’s laid out and looks up, eyes comically wide and Jensen can’t help himself and starts laughing all over again. That makes Jared glare up at him, but it’s not a proper glare, just the one he uses when he’s trying not to laugh and that just makes Jensen laugh even more.

“Asshole. How do I not know you’re ticklish at your feet?”

“I didn’t know I was that ticklish!” Jensen gets out while trying to catch his breath. 

It’s past midnight by this point and they have an early call tomorrow, but Jensen can still feel the urge to fuck burning underneath his skin. 

“C’mon,” he says, pulling Jared up and toppling backwards, smacking his head into the wall.

“We are clearly either to drunk to have sex or tonight just isn’t our night,” Jared says drily, rubbing the sore spot on Jensen’s head. 

“Probably both,” Jensen agrees, the pain taking away whatever residual urges he had. “Let’s just sleep before one of us ends up in a hospital.”

They curl up under the covers without any more injuries and wrap themselves around each other. They exchange lazy open-mouthed kisses that don’t lead anywhere but are a source of comfort all on their own. Maybe it’s not just a terrible night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> No ACTUAL porn in this one. SORRY!


End file.
